Unfolding A Fire's Shadow
Who is he? It was a sunny day in the Leaf Village to where if one stayed out for too long, they'd probably find themselves tanned. People shopping endlessly, it would appear as if the village as a whole was having some sort of sell. But unlike to fast pace villagers with the only motive to "Shop till you drop", there was one amongst them that had the coolest of composure. He wore a long-sleeved light blue button down shirt with the too two buttons undone, covered by a vest. Around his shirts collar was a tie that sat on the outside of the vest. His brown ear length hair seemed to be combed straight through. He wore black slacks, with dress shoes. The women passing him waved, and they knew exactly who he was. "Ishihara-san!", "Ishi-kun!" All the shouts at this point could be like kiss ups, especially since the standing he once had in the village. Yet, that story is for another time which would be turned to another day. This appearance of the man couldn't be nothing short of something that would be worn by Ishihara Uchiha. While his attire was on point, his facial expression was not. Just looking at him, one could see the question that sat fat on his face. Upon walking, Ishihara found himself stopped by a face he could never forget. " -sama?!" Ishihara was puzzled, he placed one foot behind the other, and looked Konohamaru dead in the eyes. "Ishi-" Konohamaru stopped himself. He noticed to look on Ishihara's face. As Ishihara's sensei and godfather, he knew when something was up. Konohamaru instead of continuing what he was going to do stepped to the side allow Ishihara to continue along his way. Ishihara puzzled yet again, nodded his head. "That you, Konohamaru-sensei." Ishihara with only his sheer speed vanished from sight appearing in the room of his apartment. Walking within the room of his apart he mad his way over to a desk with endless numbers of papers on it. Taking a seat, he picked up a pen, and looking closely it bored his signature on it. Tapping the pen up against the table, he pushed various papers to the side. "I've been through files over and over again...Still no record of this man at all. But then again, this brings up even more suspicion. All I'm getting is blonde, you know how many blondes are in this village?!" Ishi jumped from his seat, and it fell backwards. Walking over to his window, he pulled on the blinds. He sighed and began to pace slowly. After pacing for quite sometime his speed picked up. "Every single time I ask for any information, I'm denied." Ishihara continued his pathway of pace. "I've went past my privileges and tried to even go through Lady-Kasuga files that lay on her desk. I might just die, but...nothing is making any sense at this point. I can say one thing, they've done great at getting rid of whatever they have..Nine times out of ten, Kasuga burnt the papers herself." Ishihara sighed, he closed his eyes and finished speaking to himself. I'm the highest of the high. I'm not bragging one bit, but it just doesn't add up. Why am I being logged out? The reoccurring information here is a blonde. Damnit, it's irritating The Yamanaka are filled with blondes!" After the last word slipped from his mouth he placed his pen and his head and instantly stopped again. "That's it! The damn Yamanaka, no doubt." Ishihara vanished yet again, and his next location was unknown. Category:Fanon Story